Back from America
by himawarigirl22
Summary: Mimi moves back to Japan! Except everything isn't as it seems... everyone has some beef to settle with each other and Mimi just so happens to get caught in chaos. But what happens when she still has feelings for a certain blonde with blue eyes... (: * FIRST STORY*
1. Chapter 1

**So hey this guys this is my first fic ever! Since I absolutely LOVE Digimon (especially Mimato) and I thought hey why not make a fic! I would really appreciate any reviews and even flames! Yeah, yeah I know I'm starting to get annoying! SO ANYWAYS let's begin with the story!**

Chapter 1: Coming home

Mimi's POV

It has been 6 years since our trip to the digital world and 3 years since I've seen all my friends. It's been almost an hour since I've gotten off the plane from Odaiba Airport. Daddy thought it would be great to move back to Japan since " _our life is over there not here in America_ ". I don't know what he means by that. I began to think of all my friends and wonder how they've been. The other day, I sent an e-mail to Izzy to gather everyone, almost like a reunion. Wait I'm an idiot it is a reunion. My mind began to reminisce of everyone.

I can bet Tai still has that untamable hair of his. I remember once Sora and I tried to force Tai in a barber shop and then he bit Sora's hand and ran like a frightened child. Sora. I wonder how she's been. She had a huge crush on Matt back then, even though Tai had one on her.

Poor Tai, it was obvious he liked Sora. You could be blind and you could tell he was crazy about her. Yet Sora was completely oblivious because she was so infatuated with Matt. Matt. I would never admit this to anyone but I've always had a slight, again _slight_ , crush on him.

Well that's a lie I did tell someone but Wallace would never tell anyone. I kept this even quieter when Sora told me she had a crush on Matt. Then again Matt probably would never even notice me... not that I care.

Speaking of crushes, I wonder if Joe still likes me. Izzy once told me that someone had a liking to me and after blackmailing him he told me that Joe has had a crush on me since our first trip to the digital world and I wasn't suppose to know. It's weird I always thought of Joe as an older brother. I can also bet that he's still studying to be a doctor.

I just hope he finds a girl that can make him happy, that goes for Davis too. He's probably still obsessed with Kari. I wonder if TK and Kari ever got together. They would make such a cute couple!

Speaking of couples, I can probably guess that Ken and Yolei are probably already planning their wedding. I laughed out loud at the thought. Thinking of all the things that has probably happened over the years hurts my head.

"Miss Tachikawa, we have arrived at your new house" said my chauffeur Ben.

I got out the car and I swear I almost fainted at the sight of my house. It was humungous! I quickly ran inside to see the house and, not to my surprise, everything was already put into place thanks to the movers. It was styled like a Victorian house.

I quickly ran up the stairs to the room that Lily, our maid, said was my room.

"OH MY GOD" was all I could say. My room was in pink and green. The carpet was a nice color of a lime green, the curtains were a coral pink, and even my bed was in a pink and green striped cover! I quickly collapsed on my bed like a star. I sighed out loud and closed my eyes. _'What if my friends aren't the same?_ ' I thought.

"What the hell am I talking about of course they're still my same best friends. Same plain ol' buddies"

I quickly changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I could feel sleep take over my body slowly...

 _RIIIIINNGGG_

"UGH! WHO THE HELL IS CALLING ME!" I yelled as I angrily took my phone from my dresser.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"U-uhh... h-hey Mimi its Izzy"

"Oh! Sorry... heh... you just woke me up that's all"

"Typical Mimi. I was just calling to tell you everyone agreed to meet up at Odaiba Park tomorrow at 10 am."

"A little early… but sounds good."

"Alright but uh... I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Look Mimi things have changed. Just try not to talk about old times because... look things are just _tense_ between everyone."

"Izzy what are you talking about?"

"Look Mimi in a short story there's a lot of drama between everyone right now... I got to go see ya tomorrow Meems."

"Okay? Bye."

What the hell did he mean by _'a lot of drama between everyone right now'_ well, whatever it is I'm going to find out tomorrow. That's for sure.

 **SOOO what do ya guys think? Confusing? Yes it is! I promise I will answer any questions as we go along with the story. PLEASE review! It would mean the world to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Chapter 2! I don't want to bore you et's begin.**

Chapter 2: Reunion

Mimi's POV

I woke up early and showered. I changed into a lime green halter top and blue jean short shorts and white converse. As I was combing my hair long chestnut hair, I began to think about what Izzy said last night. Did he mean that something happened between them? If something did, then what is it? And between who? Certainly not everyone hates each other... right?

* * *

I was early to the park by about twenty minutes, which is weird since I'm usually the one to be late. The first people to show up were Tai and Kari.

"MIMI!" the Yagamis said in unison.

I quickly ran up to both of them and gave them the biggest bear hug I could. Kari was no longer a little girl but a young woman. Her brown hair barely reached her shoulders. She was wearing a light pink tank top with hot pink shorts. I almost laughed when I saw Tai. I was right; he still has that hair of his. _Note to self: Make Tai get a haircut_. He was wearing a white short sleeved button up shirt with blue jeans.

"Meems, it has been way to long." said Tai with that goofy smile of his.

"I know, I know" I said sheepishly.

"So what made you move back to Japan?" asked Kari. I was about to answer her when I heard someone call my name.

"Mimi!" I turned around to see a familiar red head.

"Sora!" I waved at her and she was smiling at me. That was until she saw Tai, or so I thought, her smile quickly disappeared. Her face went completely serious and she put her head down slightly. Was the drama between Tai and Sora? I looked at Tai and he was frowning, while Kari's face quickly paled. ' _It can't be because of Sora'_ I thought. I turned around to see Matt walking behind Sora.

 _'Holy mother of lord'_ I thought. The years have been good to Matt. _Very_ good. Wait what the hell am I thinking? This is Matt were talking about. But he _looks so handsome_... wait did I just say handsome? Oh dear lord I'm losing my mind.

"Hey Mimi"

I almost screamed when he said my name _. Almost_. I looked back at Tai and he looked rather pissed now since Matt showed up. Sora's face was full of sin and kept her head down while Matt had a serious look on his face. Kari seemed like she was about to pass out any minute now. I stood between the four and the silence was killing me.

" _SO_ how have you guys been?!" I said finally breaking the silence.

"Well..." Tai began while looking at Matt as if he was going to kill him.

"Hey guys!" I heard someone yell. I saw Izzy and Joe running up to us. I think he knew what was about to go down. Thank goodness they came just in time.

"Hi Izzy and J-" I was cut off by Izzy as he pulled me away from the group, just enough so we're not in hearing distance.

"Did they fight? Argue? What happened?" Izzy said rather quickly and nervous.

"Nothing Tai was just about to tell me how he's been over the years..."

"Oh! Okay so nothing happened." Said Izzy cutting me off.

"...While he was giving a death glare to Matt" I said finishing my sentence.

"Tai still isn't over it."

"Over what?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Mimi, I don't want to be the one to tell what happened over the years"

I actually understood him. I'm guessing he didn't want to be a gossiper and tell me the so called ' _drama_ ' between everyone. If I wanted to find out I got to ask them myself.

"Let's get back to the group okay?" suggested Izzy.

"Yeah..."

As Izzy and I were walking back to the group I saw the rest of the gang showed up: TK, Yolei, Ken and Davis. Except everything between them looked rather _off._

Tai, Matt, and Sora were far away from each other as possible. Davis was trying to calm Yolei down, while Yolei was screaming and pointing at Kari. Kari was being held by Ken but it looked like she was trying to push him away. By the look on TK's face he was not happy about what he was seeing.

"No wonder Cody didn't want to come..." I heard Izzy mumble.

I turned back to the group to see TK charging at Ken now, but before he could get near him Tai stopped him and tackled him to the ground. Matt came and pulled Tai off of TK and punched him square in the jaw. TK and Ken were now fighting each other while Matt was on top of Tai and punching him.

 _Why isn't anyone doing anything?_ I saw Sora and Kari crying. Yolei was clutching onto Davis and screaming. Joe pacing back and forth and Izzy was still next to me but he had his head down and he was mumbling something to himself. I honestly had enough and I was going to end this.

I headed over to TK and Ken and pulled them both apart while I slapped them both _REALLY_ hard.

"You two are gonna keep your hands to yourselves and if you don't I WILL! GOT IT?!"

Both of them shook their heads at me.

I headed over to Tai and Matt. I pulled Matt off of Tai using all my strength. Matt looked at me rather pissed.

"Mimi mind your own damn busine-"

 _SLAP!_

"Don't you _DARE_ tell me to mind my own business Ishida!"

Oh no... Did I just slap Matt? He was holding his cheek and had a shocked look on his face. Tai got up from the ground and looked like he was ready to tackle Matt to the ground.

"Thanks Mi-"

 _SLAP!_

"OW! _What the hell_ was that for?" Tai said rubbing his cheek

"Both of you- No wait! _All of you_ are acting like a bunch of children!" I said.

"Look who's talking..." I heard Matt mumble under his breath.

 _ANOTHER SLAP!_ (Savage lol)

"DON'T ACT SO DAMN FAMILIAR WITH ME ISHIDA!"

Matt looked at me with a look I couldn't described but I wasn't about to waste my time trying to figure out the looks he gave me. No, I was too pissed off to even care.

"Mimi..." Matt started but I cut him off.

"Don't you Mimi me! What happened to you two? You guys use to be best friends!"

"Use to be" said Tai. I shot him a death glare and he immediately backed down.

"Who the hell is gonna tell me what happened?" I asked. No one answered me instead they all just put their heads down.

"Fine Tai and Kari come with me. _ **NOW!**_ I am going to find out what the hell is going on!"

* * *

I took Tai and Kari to coffee shop that was near the park. They both looked rather embarrassed that they caused such a scene at a public park.

"So who wants to start?" I asked. Both of the Yagamis look at each other. Tai took a deep breath before talking.

"We can start with my _dear_ little sister and how she's a complete and total slu-"

"Tai please don't say that…" said Kari with tears welling in her eyes. "It happened a year ago… when Ken and Yolei were still together."

"Until you came along" said Tai now rather pissed.

"Tai are you gonna let her tell the story?" I almost yelled at him. He averted his eyes to his coffee.

"Go on, Kari"

"Well, Ken and Yolei were the happiest couple…but I was so jealous… TK never grew the courage to tell me how he feels… TK was never there when I needed him and Ken _was_ there when I needed him, except he had a girlfriend. You can put those pieces together."

"So basically you wanted someone that would be there for you and you wanted that person to be TK, but Ken became that person instead."

"He loves me."

"Yet you didn't give a shit about Yolei and how she would feel about all of this." said Tai, his voice full of venom.

"Shut the hell up Tai! You're only on her side because Sora and Matt did the same to you!" shot back Kari.

"What is she talking about?" I asked.

"Are you that fucking stupid, Mimi? Put the pieces together!" Tai said while getting up and getting closer to my face.

"Tai, sit back down you're making a scene." said Kari while tugging on his shirt. He looked back at Kari and quickly sat back down.

"I'm sorry Mimi, it's just that things have changed… and well I haven't been happy since I lost Sora."

 _Since he lost Sora?_ I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It happened about a year ago, when Matt and Sora told me they were dating."

 _They were dating?! No! They couldn't be!_ This is my own fault I should've told Matt I had feelings for him. Wallace was right! A long distance relationship would never work! I should've told him how I felt! Now he's Sora's. WAIT! Did I just say I have feelings for Matt! No! It was only a slight crush! I can't be in lo-

"You okay Mimi?"

Oh great I was having a panic attack in my mind and now my friends probably think I'm insane.

"Yes. I'm fine please continue" I said giving him a warm smile.

"Okay. So they told me they were dating and well me being their best friend I congratulated them. On the inside I was going to murder Matt. He knew how I felt about Sora. Hell! Everyone knew how I felt about Sora! Even she did! Both of them stabbed me in the back! They didn't care about how I felt!" said Tai raising his voice at the last part.

There was a question that I wanted to ask but if I asked I knew it was going to tear me apart. I asked it anyway

"A-are they still dating?" I asked. Tai had a weird look on his face and Kari raised her eyebrow.

"No. They broke up four months ago because they _JUST_ figured out I wasn't happy about their relationship." answered Tai.

 _Oh thank goodness._ No! THAT TAI ISN'T AS SAD ANYMORE! Yeah, that's what I meant!

"Enough about you guys! Let's talk about me! I want to tell everyone so let's go back to the park!" I said while getting up.

"We can't things are well you know, _tense_ and I'm sure another fight will break out." Said Tai while looking down at the table.

"I _**said**_ let's talk about me. I will hold you guys by the ears if I have to!"

"You haven't changed a bit Tachikawa." said Tai.

"Nope! They tried to Americanize me but I didn't let 'em!" I said with a smile.

* * *

Matt's POV

It's been about an hour since Mimi dragged Tai and Kari away to who knows where. Probably to the depths of hell. Tachikawa was always a hot, yet stuck up girl. Yeah, I'll admit I had fantasies any teenage boy would have years ago about her. Then she moved to America and well she left my perverted mind. But now, she's back and she's even hotter than the last time I saw her.

"Hi guys! Again!" I heard an angelic voice yell at us.

I saw Mimi walking with Tai and Kari towards us. Except Tai had his arm around Mimi's shoulders. I glanced at Sora and she had her eyebrow raised. _Sora still loves him._ By the time they reached us, Tai had taken his arm off of Mimi. _He better._ Where'd that come from?

Mimi suddenly pulled Tai's ear just enough so he reached her level and whispered something inaudible.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." said Tai. _Idiot._ Him and his sister.

"So guys since I already know pretty much _everything-_ " said Mimi while glaring at me and Sora. Dear Lord please don't tell me she's on Tai's side.

"-I'm not gonna let that affect us. I haven't seen you guys in about three years!" she said happily.

God she's too optimistic. She sat near me, again _near_ not next. Tai being the little puppy dog he is sat next to her. _Next to me._

Mimi started talking about her time in America and how she became best friends with that one boy named Wallace or Willis or you know what I really don't care.

So I started to check her out. Her long white silky legs looked great in those shorts-shorts. Her shirt curved nicely around her waist and breasts. Her breasts looked even bigger-

"Matt, stop staring!" I heard Tai whisper-yell at me.

"Can't a man look at least?" I whispered back.

"Look at Sora for all I give a damn!" he whispered.

Just like I guessed, he's still pissed about the whole me and Sora thing. I looked at Mimi again and she was too dense to even notice Tai yelling at me. Wait wasn't he was whispering.

"Matt! Stop looking at her!" I heard Tai say again.

"Fine then you stare at her and then you'll see"

He did what I did; he started at the legs and finished at her breasts.

" _Tai, stop staring!_ " I said mocking him.

"Why you jealous?" asked Tai.

"What the hell are you talking about Yagami?" I asked.

"That you chose Sora and I get Mimi now."

What the hell was Yagami talking about? Sora and I broke up months ago. Plus, it's not like I want Mimi. I mean she's hot and all but-

"Mimi, are you gonna go to Odaiba High with us?" asked Sora.

"Of course she is! Aren't ya Meems?" said Tai putting his arm around her again.

"Of course! I didn't come all this way only to be separated from you guys!" answered Mimi while putting her head on Tai's shoulder. Tai smirked at me like as if he won something.

Who cares he can have Mimi. One thing for sure is that I'm not jealous.

* * *

 **Oh Matt yes you are! Tai is planning to win over Mimi to make Matt jealous. Mimi doesn't have a clue! It's up to Matt to take his girl back! Even though he claims he doesn't want her. Which we all know he does *wink* *cough foreshadowing cough***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thank you to my one reviewer this chapter is for you!**

Chapter 3: Back to School

Mimi's POV

I only had about a week of vacation until I had to go to school. Tai offered to pick me up this morning and I accepted of course. Tai has been acting rather strange lately he's been more… friendly than the usual.

Like the other day, he took me, Sora, and Matt to the mall. Don't get me wrong, I'm completely overjoyed that he's talking to Sora and Matt again. Yet, he would constantly put his arm around my shoulders or waist and get closer than normal friends would.

He will only act this way if Sora and Matt around. Other than that he's completely normal and idiotic Tai.

 _RING! RING!_

I answered my phone quickly assuming it was Tai. He's probably pissed off that I've taken so long.

"Hello?"

"MIMI HURRY UP I'VE BEEN WAITING TWENTY MINUTES NOW!"

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran outside. Tai looked at me rather annoyed when I got in the car.

"You, Kari, and every other girl take FOREVER to get ready! What do you guys do that takes so long?" said Tai.

"Well we get up, we shower, we dry and style our hair, we put on makeup, and we spend twenty minutes looking for an outfit-"

"MIMI WE WEAR SCHOOL UNIFORMS!"

"Yeah well I forgot I was in Japan…" I muttered.

I heard Tai chuckle to himself.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at school. Tai showed me around and even helped me to find my locker.

"Mimi!" I heard that voice that could only belong to none other than Sora. Behind her was Matt, and beside him was Izzy.

Tai suddenly put his arm around me again. Great, here we go again.

"Hey guys! I was just showing Meems around the school." said Tai, his arm pulling me closer. I pretended to be happy. I don't like Tai being so close to me, it's like a brother that's too loving. Just like that, it's weird.

"So Mimi what's your first class?" asked Sora.

I pulled my schedule out my pocket. Let's see, First Period:

"Chemistry with Professor… Sakamoto"

"Hey we have the same class! School starts in about five minutes so let's walk together." Sora said with that warm smile of hers.

"Of course! Let's go." I pulled myself from Tai's grasp and waved goodbye as I started to walk with Sora.

It was rather awkward walking with Sora because of what she did to Tai. She knows I'm disappointed about what she did and she doesn't even say anything.

"How long have you and Tai been together?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What are you talking about Sora?"

"Mimi, it's obvious: the way he puts his arm around you, the comments he says to you, and plus he told me and Matt that he really likes you…" said Sora muttering the last part.

"What the hell! Tai and I are _NOT_ together! He's just being friendly! Right?"

"Too friendly if you ask me."

Sora walked into class and after a polite introduction, I took my seat. Sora sat across the classroom. I thought back at what we talked about earlier. _Tai doesn't like me! He doesn't I know he doesn't! He's always liked Sora!_ As I put his behavior and what Sora told me I figured it out. He _does_ like me. Why else would he be so loving? No! I don't like Tai that way and hell I am gonna have one hell of a conversation with him!

* * *

After two classes and introductions it was time for lunch. The only good thing since I found out about Tai was that I had Matt in two of my classes, Sora in two classes, one with Izzy, and to my dismay one with Tai. I walked to the place by the lockers where Tai said he and Izzy meet up and to my surprise Sora and Matt were there too.

At least Tai can hang around them now. I walked up to them and as if on cue Tai came and put his arm around me, again. I looked at Sora and she averted her gaze. _Like hell I'm gonna let our conversation go that easily_. We ate our lunches and I didn't like the fact that Sora was ignoring us. I took Tai's arm off of me and he looked confused.

"Meems, you okay?" asked Tai

"I need to talk you" was all I said. I pulled him around the hall and I peeked out the corner. We're not in hearing distance. Good.

"Mimi, hurry and tell me cause class is about to start-" I cut him off by shoving him against the locker and putting my arm against his neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mimi?"

"What the hell is wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What are you talkin-"

"The fact that you like me and told everyone but me!" I said cutting him off once again

Tai had his eyes wide and was looking at me with a guilty face.

"Mimi." he said while putting his hands on my face. Before I knew it he was leaning towards me.

* * *

Matt's POV

Those two have been gone long enough. I walked around the hallways until heard a voice.

"The fact that you like me and told everyone but me!"

What the hell? I peeked out the corner to see Mimi holding Tai by the neck with her arm.

"Mimi." I heard Tai say as he puts his hands on her face and started to lean closer to her. _Is he going to kiss her? Why the hell isn't she stopping him? DOES SHE KNOW HE'S USING HER?!_ There's a time when a person has had enough. This was one of those times.

"MIMI! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled appearing from the corner.

"Matt! Mind your own business!" Tai yelled.

"Why don't you tell her the truth, Tai?"

He looked at me dumbfounded.

"Fine then I will." I said as I dragged Mimi far, far away from Tai.

"Matt what are you talking about? What truth?"

"You really are stupid. Tai was using you to make me and Sora jealous. Sora still has feelings for him and he thought if he made you his that I would get jealous. Yeah like anyone would want you."

She put her head down and I heard sniffling. Great, she's crying.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she quickly smacked it off.

"What the hell is your problem now Tachikawa?"

"Go to hell, Ishida!" and with that she ran off. Even better, now I get to go after her.

I walked around the halls and no sign of Mimi. Class started about ten minutes ago and I doubt she went to class. Mainly because she doesn't even know where it is. After about 15 minutes, I found her sitting on the stairs to the third floor. She was _still_ crying. I approached her slowly and sat next to her. She turned the other way.

"Mimi, stop crying" was all I could say. I'm not the best when it comes to comforting.

"Why? I'm so stupid he was using me and I was too _dense_ to even notice!"

"Mimi…"

"You said it yourself _like anyone would want me_."

So that's what this is about. She started to get up. I quickly got up and grabbed her by the shoulder then turned her around to face me. Her caramel eyes were still a bit red from crying and her cheeks had a slight tinge of pink. Those pink lips were begging to be touched and I couldn't help but lean in for a kiss.

* * *

Mimi's POV

I was staring into those sapphire eyes of his. It was almost numbing. I could see him inching closer to my face. _He's gonna kiss me_. I've had a crush on him for about 6 years and I never imagined him kissing me.

His lips gently touch mine as he put an arm around my waist and the other on the back of my neck. He slowly pushed me against the wall as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his lips pressed more firmly on mine.

I slowly felt him tug on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue crawl inside. His hand on the back of my neck pushed me deeper into his mouth. He then put his other arm around my waist and pushed me closer against his body.

It felt so good kissing Matt, no, it felt right. But the more and I thought about it, I realized I was _kissing_ Matt. _I was kissing Matt. What the hell am I doing?_

I quickly pushed Matt off me and he stared at me with those eyes of his.

"Mimi, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know what I was thinking."

I can't believe I kissed him. I kissed my best friend. My head was spinning and I swear all the consequences of our kiss were rushing to my head. I couldn't stand to be around him anymore so I ran away from him.

When I was in the front of the school on the steps, I thought of all the things that has happened in just the week I've been here. I found out most of friends hate each other, then one of my best friends used me to get revenge, and then I just made out with my other best friend. In just one week. On my first day at Odaiba High. My life is great.

* * *

 **Hehe yep it is Mimi. Sorry to all the Michi lovers. I was thinking of making a Michi fic after this one. To be honest, I actually ship Mimato and Michi, yeah I'm a witch. Burn me at the stake. P.S put some Mimato in there for the fans. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and better than ever. Just kidding. Thank you to my reviewers I love you guys and have motivated me to finish this. I'm on winter break so I'll try to cram a couple of chapters in. To my anon reviewer I love you so much~**

Chapter 4: You didn't hear a thing

Mimi's POV

I didn't go to school today. My first day of school at Odaiba High was horrible. Sora thinks me and Tai are dating. Tai used me to get Matt and Sora jealous. Then I made out with Matt. My life is fantastic. I just want one thing. I want to go back to America, away from all of them. What am I saying? To be honest I don't know what to think. It's just that they're all different now.

Wait. I am Mimi Tachikawa. I'm going to set things straight and make things go back to normal. I just don't know if I'll be able to handle all of the drama.

"Mimi, Izzy is at the door! He needs to talk to you!~" I heard my mother sing happily.

She thinks that any boy that visits me is an admirer that comes only to confess his love for me. This is weird because she knows Izzy. My mother needs help. Desperate help.

I came down stairs to see Izzy sitting on the couch with my mother smothering him with a bunch of food.

"Do you want some brownies? Cookies? Milk?"

Scratch that, she needs _professional_ help.

"No thank you, Mrs. Tachikawa." answered Izzy while sweat dropping.

"Mom, don't you have other things to do?" I said.

"Oh yes! I was washing your _delicates_! Since you don't want the maids to see them~." my mother said while Izzy blushed the same color of his hair.

"MOTHER!" I yelled while turning red too.

"Oh alright I'll leave you two alone" my mother said while winking at me.

"What did my father see in her?" I asked no one in particular.

"Um… her nice personality? Anyways, I brought all the notes from this semester in Pre-Cal, so you know you aren't behind." Izzy said while giving me a big stack of papers.

"Thanks" I said while looking at the notes.

"Why didn't you come to school today?"

I stared at him puzzled. I quickly faked a cough and sneeze.

"I'm sick.*cough cough* I didn't feel so good."

"You can't avoid us forever you know that, right?"

 _Damn it. I should've figured he knows._

"I know that Tai was using you to get Matt and Sora jealous…"

I looked down at my fingers in my lap and began fidgeting with them.

"…just one question. Why'd you kiss Matt? I mean, I never imagined you two together, you know cause of Joe. He still likes you."

My head quickly shot up and my face was turning red again.

"How the _hell_ did you find out I kissed Matt?!" I yelled.

"You kissed Matt? Oh sweetie he's a very handsome young boy!"

"STAY OUT OF OUR CONVERSATION MOTHER!"

"Matt told me. He says he's really sorry and that he uhm...enjoyed it."

"He did what?! Look Izzy tell him it meant nothing to me! I don't care about what happened! He said himself no one wants me and I'm okay with that!"

"Joe wants you…"

"Izzy I've told him, you, and everyone else I don't like him that way. I only see him as a brother. Nothing more."

"Then who do you like? _Matt?_ "

"I don't like _him_ " _That's the biggest lie I've ever told._

"Then why'd you kiss him?"

"He kissed _me_." I shot back.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Izzy said while smirking.

"WHY ARE YOU INTERROGATING ME?"

"Admit it, Mimi. I've known since you were 12."

"FINE. I LIKE YAMATO MATT ISHIDA. ARE YOU HAPPY?"

 _Hold on. Did I just? Son of a bitch._

I looked at Izzy and he was smirking at me.

"Took you 4 years to admit it."

"Shut up."

"Don't act so hostile Mimi." Izzy said while waving his finger in my face.

He knows. This is bad. Very bad. If he blurts this out to anyone my life as I know it is over.

I quickly extended my pinky finger to his face.

"Koushiro, you must pinky promise me that you won't tell anyone what I have just told you and if you are to break this promise I will personally hunt you down and I will rip-"

"Okay, geez I got it and don't call me that." He said while wrapping his finger around mine.

He _better_ keep his promise.

 **Pow! Power of friendship. Ugh I'll try to finish another chapter I know this was short.**


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter ! Yay. I love it when you guys review it brings joy to my heart.

Chapter 5: Who do You like?

Mimi's POV

Avoid them. That's all I gotta do today just avoid them. Especially _him_. I'm so close to first period… please Kami if you love me let me make to first period without seeing any-

"Mimi!"

 _Nevermind_. I turned to see Sora, which is better than seeing Matt or Tai.

"Oh hey Sora."

"Mimi… wait let me catch my breath… WHY THE HELL WERE YOU RUNNING TO CLASS WHO ACTUALLY WANTS TO BE IN THERE!"

I stood silent. _Does she know what happened? Should I even ask her?_

"I need to catch up on yesterday's work" I said calmly.

"You have me for that. And Mimi can I ask why you-"

 _Oh shit. She knows._

 _RING_

 _Kami you do love me._

"We're gonna be late" and with that I actually ran to class.

XXX

I hate third period with every fiber in my being. Everyone has this class, and by everyone I mean Matt who sits in front of me, Tai who sits next to me on my left, and Sora who is a desk behind. Coincidence I think not I think it's just bad luck.

"Mimi, are you mad at me?" Tai suddenly whispered in my ear.

I didn't answer him. I tried to focus and I looked at the clock about 30 times now. Hurry up and let be 12:30 godamnit.

"Of course she's mad at you idiot." Sora said

My head quickly shot up.

"Mimi, I'm sorry, very very sorry and I want you to know that I'm sorry." Tai repeated.

"Tai-" I started but Sora cut me off.

"And I know you kissed Matt, Mimi" said Sora.

I paled. _How did she know? I swear to god if it was Izzy, I'm going to murder him! No, it wasn't him. Who else but the so-called great man himself?_

"Weren't you going say something?" Tai suddenly asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, come on Mimi _say something_." said Sora.

"Y-yes. It's true. I did kiss him but let me tell you something. It meant _nothing_ to me. _Absolutely nothing_." That's a bunch of bullsh-

"Great to know how much I mean to you, Tachikawa."

 _Speak of the devil._

"How long have you been listening ?" asked Tai

"Just enough to hear that I mean the world to Tachikawa." he said sarcastically. . "and Izzy told me she likes someone."

I turned to glare at Izzy who sit across the room, he must have been looking because the moment we made eye contact he quickly looked away.

Why couldn't I sit next to Izzy? No instead he sits across the room.

"Tell me who you like." said Tai while poking my cheek.

"No."

"Tell me who you like. *poke* Tell me who you like. *poke* Tell me who-"

I grabbed his finger and bent it the way it shouldn't.

"Ask or poke me one more time, I swear I will break your finger."

"Ow! Okay! Okay! Just let go of my finger!"

I really tried to focus on the lesson but math has not been my favorite subject.

"If I tell you who I like will you tell me?" Tai said.

"No."

Tai leaned towards my ear.

"It's Sora. Now tell me."

Sora? I thought he was over her. I guess not. Note: Get Tai and Sora together. Right after Tai's haircut. Wait! That's it!

"I'll tell you who I like-"

"Is it Matt?" Tai said.

"Let me finish. I tell you who I like, IF you get a haircut." I said while smirking.

"Do it Tai! I need to know." Matt said turning around.

"How long were you listening?" Tai asked.

"Long enough to know you still love So-"

" _SHH!_ Keep your voice down!" Tai said while waving his hands in front Matt's face.

"What is up with you and eavesdropping?" I asked.

"When it involves me, I can't help but listen." Matt said arrogantly.

"This has nothing to do with you!" I snapped.

"Well we're not gonna find out soon enough because I will _NEVER_ get a haircut!" said Tai.

XXX

I need to find Izzy and make sure he doesn't tell anyone. I ran around the school like an idiot until I found Izzy. But to my misfortune, he was standing next to Tai, Sora, and ugh Matt. Tai must've known I went looking for Izzy.

"Hey Mimi! We were just talking to Izzy." Sora said.

I stood next to Izzy and asked what they told him.

"They're killing me. They keep on asking. It's _incessant_. Can't I just-"

"No! Izzy you promised!" I warned.

"Oh come on Mimi just tell us!" Tai said.

"Guys Izzy doesn't need to tell us. We all know it's me." Matt said. _Arrogant much?_

Izzy looked at me and I frowned.

"Trust me, It's not you Matt." Izzy said. Yeah Izzy that's totally believable.

"I know it's me, she's loved me since forever."

"Ha yeah right…" I muttered under my breath.

"Hey Izzy do you think the girls should know what I found on your computer on July 3rd, 2004?" Tai said.

"Tai don't do this man… I told you what happened-" Izzy said.

"Well I saw something different" Tai responded.

"Tell us Izzy or else." Matt said.

"Mimi, I'm sorry I really am, Tai crossed the line. The guy she likes is M-"

"ME!" I quickly stopped Izzy.

"Mi the Chinese exchange student?" Tai asked

"No Tai, Me as in herself, we have a Chinese exchange student?" said Sora

Matt stared at me in as if I had gone insane.

"Hehe. Me, myself, and I right?"

"Mimi you're horrible at making up lies, you're fuc-"

 _RIIIINNGG_

" **YES!** Uh…I mean… No! We have to go to class. See you later guys!" I said.

Why does this have to happen to me? And my lie… oh hey I love myself. You're freaking perfect at lying Tachikawa! Really I almost sounded believable!

 **That's all for now. Thanks again to my reviewers I love you guys~**


	6. Chapter 6

**To my reviewers I love you guys I don't know how many times I've said that now. Your reviews have a special place in my heart I want you guys to know that (:**

Chapter 6: You like _who_ now?

Matt's POV

Class is boring as hell and the teacher is so dense. You could literally throw a party and he wouldn't notice. And I can't get her out my damn mind, by her I mean Mimi. She loves herself, yeah beautiful that's believable. Actually, she _was_ very conceited as a child. Does she actually like me or am I just being too arrogant? Nah, of course she likes me. _Right?_ Wait a minute, I shouldn't even give a damn whether she likes me or not.

"Thinking about her, eh _Yamato_?"

That smug little brat knows exactly what I'm thinking about. Well, he _was_ my best friend but no I had to date Sora and ruin the only person I could actually call a friend.

"Shut up _Taichi_." I answered calmly.

"Who do you think the mystery man is, I mean she seems pretty confident that it's not you." He said.

Who else could it be? It definitely can't be Tai. Izzy? No that wouldn't make any sense.

Wait a minute…

 _Flashback_

 _*3 years ago: Matt, Izzy, and Joe are at Tai's house*_

 _"So Tai has a crush on Sora, wow we absolutely didn't know that! I mean can you believe it Izzy? I just can't believe it!" I said while putting both my hands on my cheeks and leaving my mouth open to add emphasis._

 _"Watch it Ishida!" Tai said while getting up, his face turning red._

 _"Tai, if it makes you feel any better I'll tell you who I like…" Joe said while keeping the serious face._

 _"WHO?!" the three of us yelled in unison._

 _"Uh… well, you see… its-"_

 _"SPILL IT KIDO!" Tai yelled._

 _"Mimi."_

 _Silence._

I remember feeling like shit after that. That's why I never even came an inch towards her. Joe liked her since before we even went on first trip to the digital world. He's always liked her. Its only normal she makes the feeling mutual. The only person who knows this secret is…

"You think it's Joe too, huh?" Tai said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah…"

"I know you still like her. You'll always like her. Which is why I used her. I wanted to get back at you… but I never meant to hurt her and if Joe finds out you kiss-"

"Tai, listen to me. I'm sorry okay? You wanna know the reason I dated Sora? It was to forget _her_ , to stop loving _her_ , to not hurt Joe, to-"

"First of all, how does it feel to be cut off? And secondly, I forgive you. We're both terrible people. We used our best friends for our own personal gain. But back to what I was saying… if Joe finds out you kissed Mimi he probably won't take it well."

 _*Buzz Buzz*_

"Did you get a message from Sora?" I asked while reading the message.

"Yes…"

"She wants to throw Mimi a proper welcome back." I read aloud. Yeah things seem okay right now between us but as for the younger kids…

"She's only inviting me, you, Izzy, and Joe."

So basically all of the adults. Oh who am I kidding I'm not even close to being an adult. But I have bad feeling about this. _All of this._

XXX

 ***Skipping to the party because I can***

Still Matt's POV

I would actually believe that Mimi loves herself by now. She came bursting through the door saying something along the lines like " _This princess deserves to be treated like a queen!_ " or something.

Now there's just awkward silence between the six of us while sitting in Sora's living room.

"MATT AND I ARE **BFFS** AGAIN!" Tai suddenly screamed causing me to nearly shit my pants.

"EEK! I knew you two were still best friends! What made you guys actually talk to each other?" Mimi said while jumping up with joy.

 _You_. I thought sadly. Oh she's waiting for an answer.

"Um, I thought this whole thing was childish so we made peace." I quickly lied.

"Oh look at Matt trying to be all _mature_ and stuff!" Mimi squealed.

"So Mimi, I need to ask you…do like Mi the exchange student from China?" Tai blurted out of nowhwere.

I pinched his arm as hard as I could.

"Ow! It's a possibility!" Tai whispered.

"Tai, we discussed this and I'm sure Mimi doesn't know who Mi the exchange student from China is." Sora said in her motherly voice.

"Plus, I meant like Mi as in _Mi_ - _Mi_ also known as me!" Mimi said conceitedly.

"Great, how long did that take you beautiful?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually, I've planning things to say. To prevent me from blurting that you're my crush, see I'm not as dumb as you guys take me for-wait oh no what the hell did I just say? No!NO! I-I didn't say anything!" Mimi's face turned redder than a tomato at this point.

"I KNEW IT WAS MATT!" Tai and Sora yelled at the same time. They both looked at each other then quickly averted their gazes.

In all of this, I would've ran up to Mimi and say I loved her and hug her and kiss her. But I was so busy thinking of my own feelings for the moment that I remembered someone else's.

"Joe?" I said quietly.

"You like Matt?" he said seriously towards Mimi.

"NO! I-I-I-I- uhm…err…uhh… _Izzy_!" Mimi started but she was so nervous she couldn't even speak right.

"Yes Joe, The guy she likes is Matt." Izzy spoke for her.

Joe walked out and didn't say another word. Mimi followed soon out seconds later.

I'm a horrible human being. All I do is break people apart. I don't deserve to be called a friend.

"She's waiting for you." Izzy said breaking the silence.

XXX

Matt's POV

She was just sitting on the sidewalk, crying. I'm having a major case of déjà vu. She wore her best little pink dress and she looked beautiful as always. But the rain made her hair all damp, and her dress all wrinkled. Through all of that, she still looked beautiful.

"Mimi."

"Joe hates me, you hate me, shit I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world hated me."

"I don't hate you."

"Nobody wants me. I should've stayed in America. I should've never gotten myself involved with your guys' problem, I should have-"

I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up near my face.

"My problem was having you back and not being able to express my feelings for you."

"Matt…"

I didn't wait for her to say anything. I put my lips right on top of hers. It wasn't a simple little kiss. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth obediently. It turned to a full make out session once my tongue tasted every part of her mouth. After a few minutes we broke apart for air. Her body was small against mine, she looked so fragile to me and she was.

"I love you." Was all I could say.

XXX

 **TADAH! MIND BLOWN :D Don't yall worry about Joe (; I love him too much to let him be heartbroken. He'll be on his feet and getting girls fo days. Matt and Mimi have confessed their feelings for each other sorta… Tai and Sora yelled at the same time(Jk there's more for them(; I promise Taiora fans)…and Joe is heartbroken for now (; … and Izzy is just Izzy.**

 **Reviewers have I told you guys I love you? Probably at the end I'll count how many times I've said that. But I mean it honeslty! You guys are my inspiration (,: Believe it or not you reviews make my day and it doesn't seem like a lot but it does for me. I LOVE YOU GUYS 3**


	7. Chapter 7

So hey guys I just recently got a review that said they wanted me to continue the story, and its been almost two years lol. I'm currently on summer vacation and I'm willing to make the time for it since it is my first story after all, and I feel bad because I think I had one person who would always review and push me to update. So yeah go ahead and let me know, and if at least one person says they want me to continue I'll do it for them lol


End file.
